


褪色残片

by Neverendingslumber



Series: 克城纪事 [1]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M, Miami Heat Days, Mutually Unrequited, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: 迈阿密的那些年少气盛和欲擒故纵。





	褪色残片

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone.  
> 时间线纯属虚构。

Keep him.  
手指在发送键上停顿了几秒，Wade想了想，还是决定删掉。可是过了半晌，他又打了一模一样的内容。这一次，他仿佛下定决心似的不给自己犹豫的机会，马上用力地按下发送键。发送成功的一瞬间，Wade又觉得这条没头没脑的短信实在是荒谬无比：真要较真起来，谁都没有资格对谁说这句话。  
可他如释重负，并不是因为自己终于能够让过去的种种随风而逝，而是因为他终于说了出来，哪怕只是无关紧要的前半句。

***  
“嘿，你名字倒着写和顺着写完全一样诶。”LeBron神神秘秘地凑到Wade身边，指着技术统计上他的名字，好像发现了新大陆似的。  
“神经病，你才发现？”  
“我没上过大学嘛。”LeBron大大咧咧地坐在Wade的凳子上，技术统计纸被他捏得皱巴巴的。  
“挪开你的臭脚。”  
“偏不。”

哪里不对头。Wade皱起眉，觉得今天赛后的LeBron很反常，好像就是跟Wade的椅子过不去似的。Bosh在不远处挤眉弄眼，跟Wade做了个照相机的手势，他恍然大悟，不由得挑起了眉毛。

前几天热火在亚特兰大打客场，暂停的时候，不知道摄像师吃错了什么药，把KissCam对准了自己和LeBron，惹得全场都给他俩起哄。LeBron拿毛巾捂着嘴，Wade把头埋进毛巾里，两个人都是一副“虽然我看见了但我就是没看见”的样子。摄像师不依不饶地拍了他们二十多秒，身后的队友们都笑得不可开支。  
“你们怎么跟女孩子似的，亲一个怎么啦？能少块肉？”更衣室里Rio大声说。  
“你疯了？两个大男人怎么亲，亲上去才要出大事。”Wade看了LeBron一眼，后者面无表情地整着衣物。  
“切，谁会往那方面想？我看这样才是有问题。”Rio不依不饶地继续开玩笑。  
“够了Rio。”一直安静听着的LeBron开口了，“揪着这个不放很好笑？”他的声音并不大，语气却不容置疑，更衣室的音量瞬间降低。  
“好了好了……”Champ出来打圆场，“多大点事，还是说你们都是受虐狂，喜欢客场球迷恨你们恨得牙痒痒，一整场都狂喊Beat the heat？”  
“他们嘘的又不是我。”Rio抬起下巴，赌气一般，“要不是某个人，我们才不会是联盟里最招人讨厌的球队。”  
LeBron站起来，盯着Rio的眼睛：“我当作没听见这句话，也希望你当作自己没有说过这句话。”  
“他就是个小孩子，总有头脑发热的时候。”Wade等人一个个都走了，才小声跟这之后都默不作声的LeBron说。  
“我也没生气，Rio就这样。”LeBron自顾自喝水，“我为什么要为这种事情生气？”  
幼稚，Wade腹诽，手上却拍拍对方的肩膀：“不过说真的，你有没有想过这可能是我们这个赛季在客场最好的待遇了？”  
“我他妈的才不在乎。”  
“你他妈的在乎得要命，也许现在正在后悔呢。”Wade在他耳边说。别人就算了，他可一点都不怕LeBron为此而生气发火。  
LeBron像是被踩住尾巴的猫，一下子跳了起来，瞪着眼睛想要说什么却没开口，把Wade一个人丢在更衣室就走了。

于是现在这副样子是在跟我示好？Wade望着LeBron埋头的背影，不由得笑了起来。他并没有把那天的事情放在心上，他们低头不见抬头见，这就意味着矛盾总会有的，但LeBron就是会记住这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。要是关乎球场上的事情，LeBron绝不是先认错的那个人，他的骄傲不允许他这么做，自己从来都是最正确合理的；要是LeBron觉得这件事可大可小，那么大多数时候都会趁机展示一下自己的“宽容大量”。  
Wade这么一想，发现记不起来上一次主动服软是什么时候了。LeBron并没有因为从克利夫兰来到迈阿密而变成另外一个人，还是那副指点江山，跟着我能赢球的样子，只是每一次，矛头都不是对着Wade，一次都没有。  
“真可惜，今天没有KissCam……”Rio好像觉得这个梗特别好玩，不知道是因为上一次LeBron放过了他还是什么别的原因，居然还有胆子再提。  
LeBron倒也没有生气，反而笑呵呵地接了下去：“是啊，我都准备好了，真可惜。”  
“原来是这么回事？”Wade狡猾地笑了，他伸出手，扳过LeBron的脸，飞快地亲了一下，完事之后还张开双臂站起来，摆出自己的招牌表情，“你们还有谁觉得可惜的？恩？”  
Rio本来就圆的眼睛睁得更大了，不可思议地指着他们：“你你你们……”他结结巴巴地说不出话来。  
“怎么了Rio？”LeBron的声音里带着爽朗的笑意，“这不是你一直以来都期待的嘛。”  
“年轻人啊，”Wade拍拍Rio的手臂，“还是少了点娱乐精神，啧啧。”他事先并没有和LeBron商量过这一出，说不忐忑那是假的，但对方看起来没有介意。  
“Hey Bron，我刚才那是开玩笑的，你不介意吧？”赛后聚餐的时候Wade若无其事地说。  
LeBron把一口三文鱼塞进嘴里，看着Wade，一边咀嚼一边模模糊糊地说：“当然不了。”

如果在那些年里问Wade，一直以来LeBron最令他印象深刻的是哪一点，他会告诉你，是眼神。别人或许可以从LeBron的眼里读出各种各样的情绪，但那些都是表面的。Wade能轻而易举地透过表层，看到眼睛深处的光芒。LeBron的眼里，住着一个满怀希冀的少年，这和他的外在不符，这与他的性格背道相驰，可事实就是如此。就好像再厚的云层，他都能够见到天日，那时候的Wade就是有这样的自信。有时Wade甚至搞不清楚，自己注意到的是LeBron的目光，还是他本人。

***  
去年Wade在湾区看了第七场，心情出乎意料的平静。LeBron跟他说过无数遍自己所憧憬的，为骑士队赢得总冠军的情形：告诉他到时候打算怎么庆祝，甚至都在他面前排演过颁奖时该说的话，那些漂亮又冠冕堂皇的话，那些他要感谢的人，林林总总。  
Wade站起身，看着跪倒在场中央哭泣的LeBron，只是发自内心地微笑了一下，无声地穿越过人群离开。这是属于LeBron，属于骑士，属于克利夫兰的时刻，并不需要他的存在。夏天的时候LeBron还会来找他们三个度假，但此时此刻，他并不占有对方的一丝一毫。  
与别人想的不同，LeBron并没有对他说过很多关于组队的事情。  
“我想，我希望夺冠的时候是和你一起的。”这可能是LeBron说过的，最接近于招募的话了。那会儿他俩正在游艇的吧台边酒过三巡，Melo和Chris在不远处的甲板上抽雪茄。  
“我不会去克利夫兰在Gilbert手下打球的。”Wade说，一句客套的抱歉都不愿意给，“要么你去找别人，要么你来迈阿密。”  
LeBron笑了，半开玩笑地开口：“好吧，让我来想想这能不能行得通，你知道，我是真的很想要一个冠军。”他说这话的时候，手里举着酒杯，眼睛亮亮的，满是期待。  
“只要你来，”Wade鬼使神差地说了句，“只要你来，我和你之间还有什么办不成的事情？”这是一句谎话，在老板和联盟面前他们什么都不是，但Wade就是想赌一把，赌LeBron那颗无论如何都想要一个总冠军的心。有总冠军的不止Wade一个人，但他明白自己有不可替代的筹码。而那筹码，无非就是“我和你”这三个字。  
至于这场赌注的最终赢家是谁，他在一切过去之后根本就懒得想。

Wade思考了一会儿，对照自己的行程，在某个日期上画了个记号：今年就去看这场吧。

***  
就算他们不在一起当队友了（或许还有其他身份？），LeBron依然习惯于和他通话。他们之间聊过的话题太多又太深，彼此都已经抽身不及。当带领骑士夺冠不再成为常见的主题之一时，一个名字适时地出现了：Kevin Love。  
“别误会，我可不觉得自己对你余情未了，”Wade说，“虽然我也明白我多么的有魅力，但你也该向前看嘛。”  
“你可别往自己脸上贴金了，”LeBron哼了一声，“我就是觉得，好像除了你，跟谁聊这个都不合适。”  
“你可以跟Kevin聊啊。”电视里正在回放骑士的比赛，Wade看着Love一个长传，精准地落在LeBron的手中。我以前也能这样，他心想，我们以前也这样。  
“我还是想跟你聊。”LeBron坚持道，“喂你到底有没有在听我说话？”  
“我要是Kevin，那天就在球场上吻你，当着所有人的面。”  
“得了吧你……”LeBron说完，沉默了一会儿，“我有事，先挂了。”  
哈，我把皇帝给吓跑了。电视里的LeBron像一名小个子后卫那样打板造犯规，这让Wade有点嫉妒，这家伙怎么不像个三十多的人呢。

“这都是你自找的，你这个爱自虐的混蛋。”骑士的更衣室里，Wade听见自己的声音，压得很低。他知道Love在离他俩不远的地方虎视眈眈，还在LeBron的耳边掺杂了一点咬牙切齿的语气。  
他只是恶趣味地想看看对方的反应，仅此而已。类似的话，他又不是第一次说。他拍了拍LeBron比热火时期小了一圈的肩膀，把理疗床边的位置让给走过来的Love。对方看LeBron的眼神像一头狼，无声无息，步步为营。

Wade走出速贷球馆，微凉的夜风吹在他的脸上。他自然而然地想起最近的那一次总决赛之旅，AT&T中心的空调坏了，德州的六月已经是炎热的夏天。  
“这不是挺好的，就像小时候在室外公园打球的感觉。”LeBron笑着说，完全不当一回事的样子。  
谁信你瞎扯，Wade腹诽，明明就是不满得要爆发了却还是要为了公众形象忍着，等赛后看你怎么发脾气。  
结果那一场的赛后，LeBron并不能发什么脾气。  
“你可得撑到场下再摔，现在你这么壮，倒了的话我就只能拖着你了，那形象就太糟糕。”Wade有意无意地拉着LeBron的手臂，后者只是低头慢慢地朝场边挪。一向淡定的Riley从座位上站起来观望。Wade好不容易目送LeBron走到场边，惊恐地发现自己竟然盼望这一场比赛快点结束。这鬼地方太热了，热得他意兴阑珊。  
“咎由自取。”他在心里咒骂了一句，对象不明。

如今他发现自己也同样期待着这一个系列赛的速战速决，并且对此毫无愧疚。他已经厌倦了骑士和勇士之间连续三年的纠缠，厌倦了只能坐在场边或是电视机前，以所谓LeBron的好兄弟的身份来寻找总决赛里的存在感，别人问对比赛的看法，他也只是心不在焉地客套几句。这场战争不属于他，他对此无能为力。  
即便公牛摆出了重建的架势，他也没有想过去骑士打球。  
骑士和克利夫兰几乎是LeBron的全部，而余下的那一小部分，Wade倔强地不肯给，说什么也要占有一席之地。

***  
这不是Wade第一次去和Riley摊牌，很有可能是最后一次了。LeBron喜欢在私人会所里谈事情，这让他有种掌控局面的安全感。Wade不需要，约个时间直接去Riley的办公室。  
“留不住你，我很遗憾。”Riley在书桌后跟Wade公事公办。  
Wade决定再给自己争取一次：“我自认为对球队还是有价值的。”  
“你一直都是有价值的，”Riley承认，“我承认你的要求很合理，可我不想再留着你了，你的存在让我想起他。”  
“哈，看来你还没能对此释怀。”  
“我现在还觉得耿耿于怀。”Riley阴着脸，这让他的表情看起来比平时更冷酷，“就差一点，我就要做出和Gilbert一样的事情来。”  
“但你没有，”Wade撑在总裁的桌子上，直视他的眼睛，“这就是为什么我会出现在这里的原因，你毕竟不是Gilbert，这里也不是克利夫兰，我们是可以好聚好散的。”他说完转身要走，Riley却叫住了他：“你想知道我和他最后一次的会面说了什么吗？”  
Wade顿了顿，停下脚步转过头：“这跟我没有任何关系。”  
“即便内容是关于你的？”  
“我无所谓，”Wade把整个身子都转过来面对Riley，“四年，也足够你了解他了。他要做的事情，有谁能拦得住？”  
“那么也许是我想错了，”Riley把玩着手里的签字笔，“当时我从未怀疑自己能留住他。现在想来，他既然可以离开一次，会有第二次也不是什么稀奇的事情。你固然是讲义气的，可显然也不在他的决策圈内。”  
Wade深吸一口气：“让我一次把话说清楚：确实是我说服了他来到这里，但我不会用同样的理由去留他，我承认，我甚至没有去尝试做这件事。”  
“你不做，怎么知道自己不会成功？”  
“而我并不想成功。”Wade笑了，“我不是他，不想去追逐最伟大的球员，所以你为什么这么笃定地认为，我想他留下呢？”  
“他当时对我说，不管是走是留，都不能改变那一天晚上他要和你会面的事实。他还向我承诺，他会在正式宣布之前，告诉你他的决定。”  
Wade根本不为所动：“再见了总裁，It‘s been good。”

***  
“嘿，Kobe在那边！”LeBron指着某个方向对朝着他们走来的人群说，人群一哄而上，全往那个方向去了，剩下几个动作慢的，则礼貌地留在原地请他们签名。  
“我敢保证他们都不知道我们是谁。”Wade等人群走远了，用手肘撞撞LeBron，他俩刚结束训练，穿着拖鞋在奥运村里闲逛，周围除了保持距离的志愿者和时不时路过的别国运动员，一个关注他们的人都没有。  
“难道你喜欢被挤得水泄不通的感觉？”LeBron反问。  
“完全不，我很同情Kobe。”Wade笑着回答。  
“我想了个主意，逗逗他，那家伙太严肃了。”LeBron似乎想到了什么特别好笑的事情，志得意满，“晚上我把Melo和Chris叫上，给你们看看我的成果。”

“我艹，你这家伙脑子里都想的是什么？”Melo半躺在沙发上开怀大笑，“天啊Kobe要是看见这个，说不定把你揍一顿，嗯来来来，你们谁下注？”  
“太丢脸了，太丢脸了。”Chris一边捂着肚子一边翻白眼，“Bron，你平时看录像都在关注这些玩意儿？”  
“你们哪里懂，”LeBron还在学Kobe咬球衣，“研究对手就是要这样面面俱到的！”  
“哦我很确定这方面并不需要关注。”Melo说，“你怎么不干脆学他剃个光头呢？”  
“我的头发还很多！”LeBron说完，眼睛却看着Wade。  
“啧啧，有些事情坦然接受不好吗？”Wade摇摇头，他也和Melo一样半躺在沙发上，Chris坐在床沿，脚搁着床头柜，三个人都跟看奇葩似的看着房间中央站着的LeBron，这个场面实在是司空见惯。  
“依我看，”Wade站起来走到LeBron面前，LeBron停下手里的动作，不知道他想干什么。Wade一手拉起对方上衣的一角，一手拉开短裤的皮筋。  
前一秒还充满了嬉笑嘈杂的房间忽然安静了。LeBron低头看看腰带，又抬头看看Wade。Melo和Chris互相看了一眼，无声地交换着意味深长的目光。  
Wade不慌不忙地把上衣塞进裤子里，走远一步，满意地拍拍LeBron的腰：“这他妈才是Kobe。”  
“我就说差了点意思！”反应过来的Chris及时补了一句。  
“啧，我怎么忘了这个。”LeBron的语气居然真的有点懊恼。  
“我还能怎么说？”Wade摊开手，耸耸肩，“没我你就等着出丑吧。”  
他等着LeBron的反击，但对方只是微笑着点点头表示认同。  
“你俩应该开个房，”一直没出声的Melo半认真地来了一句，起身招呼Chris,“Chris咱们走，去外面看看有什么偶遇。”  
“哎哎你别跟着来，没你什么事情。”Chris出门前把Wade推回房间，语气幸灾乐祸，“你留下，跟Bron好好‘练习’吧。”

Wade眼睁睁地看着Chris当着自己的面带上门，Melo手插裤兜站在后头歪着脑袋看戏。“肯定是Melo这家伙默许的，不然Chris胆子哪有这么肥。”他自言自语。  
“他们也许是怕和你一起，漂亮的女孩儿都跟着你走了。”LeBron在他身后闷闷地说。Wade转过身，说话的人正把衣服下摆从裤子里抽出来，耳钉上折射出房间里的光线，很是惹眼。他都没注意到LeBron什么时候把耳钉又戴上了。  
“你怎么有点紧张呢？”Wade走近他，语气极为无辜，“好像我没有做什么出格的事情吧？”  
LeBron瘪瘪嘴，环顾了一下四周，从口袋里摸出耳机想给自己戴上。  
“喂，”Wade被他这副窘迫又故作镇定的样子给逗笑了，“论泡妞，我可不觉得自己比得上Melo的嘴甜和Chris的年轻可爱。”  
“这可难说，”LeBron嘟嘟囔囔，发现想要的耳机不在裤袋里，这让他显得手忙脚乱，到处翻抽屉，“shit，我刚才还在听的……”  
Wade眼睛一扫，立刻就瞥到了放在门口玄关的耳机：“在这里。”等LeBron走过来，他却没有给对方，而是笑着问，“其实压根你不想找耳机对不对？你知道为什么你没找到耳机吗？因为这耳机在我面前，而你甚至都没往我这边看。”  
LeBron抬眼看Wade：“Trey，我不知道你在说什么。”  
“你的智囊团有没有告诉过你，你紧张的时候翘舌的口音特别明显？”Wade不打算放过他，反而走上前一步，“我可不觉得你是傻瓜，我觉得我们的皇帝明白得很。”  
“你是认真的吗？”LeBron问他，不是试探性的语气，而是一个音节一个音节郑重地询问，如果Wade说下一个回合跑个不常用的战术，LeBron也会用这种语气跟他讨论。  
“我从不认真。”Wade说，“怎么样？你有把握让我认真么？”  
LeBron凝视了他半晌，忽然就裂开嘴笑了。他伸出手臂抱住Wade，额头靠在他的肩膀上：“跟你闹着玩的，你认不认真，跟我有什么关系，我是认真的就可以了。”

***  
回到克利夫兰的LeBron第一次作客美联球馆，开场的时候他们照例拥抱，Wade不自觉地就想起了在北京的那一次，二十三岁的LeBron在自己的耳边说，我是认真的就可以了。  
“你还是认真的？”Wade在拥抱的瞬间轻声问。  
“一直都是。”LeBron拍拍他的肩膀，简短而淡然，仿佛这只是一句再平常不过的寒暄。

他们也会在下半场开始前坐在技术台上聊天，亲密得像一个队的队友。  
“我觉得今年还不错。”LeBron看着场上的阵容对Wade说，“希望运气在我这边。”  
Wade却没有接话：“Bron我觉得你瘦了。”平时大家聊起这个话题，总会说“你减重了”，但他偏偏不想这么说。  
“我都减重好久了。”  
“你确定不是那几个小孩给你闹的？”Wade指指球场，“我可都听说了，你一不在，就疯得跟什么似的，拉都拉不住。”  
“嘿嘿，”LeBron笑出了声，“我们以前不也疯狂，承认吧，我们都不是毛头小伙子了，都不是一代人了。”  
裁判提醒他俩，开球的时间快到了，分开后Wade隐隐约约听见Lue教练的声音：“我知道你们两个关系好得不行，可现在是比赛啊，你能不能注意一点。”  
“抱歉了教练，我下次会注意的。”LeBron语气诚恳，一点不满都没有。

Wade忍不住哼了一声，惹来队友的侧目。“没什么，没什么。”他摆摆手，弯腰检查了一下自己的鞋带。他准备上场的时候LeBron还坐在替补席上看数据统计，空出来的那只手拿着佳得乐的纸杯子。Wade盯着他的侧脸看了几秒，额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，一直到下巴。他看着LeBron站起来，走到队友中央鼓励他们，自始至终都目不斜视。  
换做以前，LeBron根本不会允许一个新手教练挑他的毛病，不管这话的内容有多正确。  
这可真糟糕啊，Wade心想，我喜爱的那个少年他不见了，我却高估了自己，还没有准备好接受这个事实。

***  
LeBron和Wade站在路边大眼瞪小眼，不知道是谁没先忍住，两个人都笑了出来。他们正赶去参加一个婚礼，可是天太热，车在半路坏了，不得不停下来察看。  
婚礼的主角是Wade儿时的好友，LeBron见过，并不熟悉对方。  
“我没有什么女孩可以带去出席的，”Wade告诉LeBron，“随便带一个都太瞩目了，不如你和我去吧，这样就没事了。”没有人会觉得LeBron和Wade一起参加一场婚礼很奇怪，就连媒体都觉得，他们两个人无论做什么事情都很顺理成章。  
“我想不出拒绝的理由。”LeBron爽快地答应了。  
“咳咳，”LeBron咳嗽一声，看看手表，“应该来得及吧？”  
“你今天这套西装还不错，不过仍然不如我。”Wade一点不心急，他出门的时候还没仔细看对方，现在站在路边才有机会好好打量。LeBron只是中规中矩地穿了一套修身的深色西装，配着同色系的领带。Wade自己则配了一个打眼的粉色领结。他看着LeBron不停看手表的模样，忽然有个疯狂的想法。  
“我们不去婚礼了吧，那种温情满满的场合多不适合我们。”  
“Dwyane Wade，那可是你打小就认识的朋友。”LeBron少见地冲他翻了个白眼，“你之后跟他怎么交代？别忘了，你还要在婚礼上致辞的！”  
“他是我发小，他会原谅我的。”Wade说，“他喊了四五个朋友致辞，不少我一个。好了别瞪我了，我向你保证，等你结婚的时候我会准时的。”  
“我不结婚。”LeBron打断他的话，“如果你不愿意和我一起出席，我可以走人。”  
Wade摊开手：“我现在只想跟你一起出去兜风，对婚礼什么的毫无兴趣；原本我是有的，但你看起来棒极了，我不想把这一天的时间用在庆祝别人的好事上，尽管那是我的好朋友。你跟他又不熟，为什么要在意这些呢？”  
“我的存在不应该左右你的决定，”LeBron说，“我不希望我们之间是这样的。”

婚礼没有想象中那么无聊，地点在室外，太阳下山之后暑气也褪去了一大半，只剩下清凉的徐徐夜风。舞池在室内，而他们只要在外头走上几步，就能够远离人群。LeBron和Wade不是不喜欢热闹，他们经常在属于自己的游艇里彻夜狂欢，嘶哑着嗓子吼到天亮。每一次球队里的庆祝，他俩都是闹得最凶的。只是这个晚上，他们很有默契地选择了享受安静，就好像每次狂欢过后都会做的：在甲板上看完日出再回去休息，中间没有任何交流。  
“我有点庆幸我没有缺席，”Wade承认，“如往常一般，你总是对的。”  
“可我也没有顾及你的心情，”LeBron的脸在黑暗里看不真切，他似乎是笑了，似乎又没有笑，“好像我在这方面一直都不太擅长，总是很糟糕。”  
Wade知道他指的是什么，事情已经过去了三年，可他们还没有面对面地聊起过这个话题：“你不能总是指望每个人都喜欢你。你想要个总冠军，你拿到了两个，这就足够了不是吗？”  
“他们都曾经喜欢我。”LeBron叹口气，“他们告诉我我会是最好的那一个，如果有什么人能够追赶他，那个人无疑就是我了。他们一直都这么告诉我，然后那一天发生了，一切都改变了。可这念头已经根深蒂固，而这件事，偏偏不是我说了算。”  
“我们还可以一起做点什么的，”Wade安慰似的搭着LeBron的肩膀，“但现在，你不应该纠结这件事。”他话音刚落，场地里适时地燃放起了烟花，是这场婚礼最华丽的尾声。绚烂的磷光照亮整个天空，倒映在LeBron的眼里，Wade又看到了那个少年，他正凝视着自己。在此起彼伏的爆破声中，Wade凑了上去，亲吻这个少年，他是如此地喜爱他，连亲吻都像初恋般小心翼翼。他们都仗着年轻气盛在这个联盟里不可一世地肆意横行，最终付出了一败涂地的代价，被理所当然地千夫所指。  
“这还不足够，”LeBron摇摇头，“这远远不够。”  
Wade过了很久才回过味来，两个总冠军对LeBron来说不够；而自己那一个谨慎的亲吻，也是不足够的。

***  
Riley正在赶去一场饭局的路上，他的助手无声地凑过来告诉他一个消息：Kyrie Irving要求骑士队交易自己。这和他们没有多大的关系，如果可能的话，Riley短时间内都不想再和骑士队打交道。Riley点点头，表示自己知道了。  
“消息说，LeBron感到很意外，但这一次他不打算插手。”助手说。  
“哈，”Riley终于有所反应，“可我却并不意外。”

***  
2014年的夏天，LeBron宣布成为自由球员。他对追求他的球队开出了极其苛刻的条件：要有薪资空间，要舍得掏钱付奢侈税，并且自己不接受任何幅度的降薪。  
流言传了一波又一波，Riley始终很耐心地等待着LeBron的决定，而在最后一次会面时LeBron却告诉他，他首先要和Wade去参加一个活动，再宣布自己的去向。  
“我不会再重蹈覆辙了。”LeBron说，“这一次，希望我们彼此都留有余地。”  
“如果你离开，在我这里是没有什么余地的。”Riley说，“好好考虑一下，也许你应该想想Dwyane。”

Riley再一次见到LeBron时，他已经是骑士的球员了。LeBron在迈阿密他最喜欢的会所出席一场私人宴会，Riley则恰好在那里谈生意。他们在走廊上打了个照面，彼此都觉得有坐下来谈一谈的必要。  
“我听说Dan跟你冰释前嫌了。”Riley说，“克里夫兰欢迎你的架势，开心么？给足了你面子吧。”  
“我们只是有个共同的目标。”LeBron高大的身影折叠在并不宽敞的椅子上，服务生想给他换一个宽大的座位，他拒绝了，“不用，这个会面并不会很久。”他把手放在膝盖上看着Riley：“我准备好了听你的指责。”  
“你知不知道你是管理层的噩梦？”Riley一条条地举列，“目中无人，刚愎自用，你喜欢的球员要拿高薪，不喜欢的就扫地出门，一不顺心还要在媒体上抗议，跟管理层施压要补强。我以前觉得Dan有点小题大做，现在我懂了，你就是那么让人头疼。但我们没办法，谁让你是全联盟抢着要的球员？我们不得不宠着你，迁就你，然后收拾你留下的烂摊子。”  
“我给了你两枚戒指，”LeBron说，“诚然我以为我会赢得更多。11年是我的错，除此之外，我没有做过任何不职业的事情。我一直都是做出对自己最有利的决定，你知道的，我从未改变。”  
“让我来跟你说几句实话吧，不管你爱不爱听。”Riley笑了笑，他此刻心平气和，“我之所以装得和你好聚好散，不是因为我不生气，也不是因为我和Dan在人格上有什么巨大的差异，只是因为我年纪大了，老了，不再愿意和你这样的年轻人纠缠。”

“我理解。”LeBron点点头，“这些都是生意上的事情。”

“不，我想你还不理解。”Riley继续讲给他听，“你觉得你胜利了，你觉得在这个联盟里，你和别人都不同，你能主宰自己的命运，而不是被轻而易举地交易掉；你觉得你终于战胜了我，因为我老了，而你还没有。但是LeBron，你也会老的，我见过太多太多的球员，他们衰老的速度令人措手不及。到那个时候，你不再是联盟的宠儿，不再是球迷的焦点，你所在的球队也不会吸引别的球员。如果你还在迈阿密，或许还可以渐渐淡去，可是克里夫兰呢？不会的，那里的人们从未品尝过冠军的滋味，一旦你成功了，拿到了第一个冠军，他们还会变得贪得无厌。到那个时候他们就会反应过来，是了，是因为LeBron的存在，我们透支了未来，只能选择摆烂。你不要认为这一天遥不可及，它很快就会到来的。我并不是危言耸听，要知道你所有的路都不可回头，你所有的选择和决定，日后都会加倍返还。”  
“我确实希望自己的职业生涯能善始善终，”LeBron笑了，“所以我要回去，我要趁这个最好的时机给克里夫兰带回一个冠军。你可以认为这是一场豪赌，但我们哪个不是在赌？”  
Riley盯着LeBron，似乎想要从他的脸上找到什么缝隙：“你说得对，我也赌过。我赌了你和Wade，但没有赌赢，你甚至没有提前告知他你的决定。你太沉得住气了，我不得不佩服。”话一出口，他便知道自己赢得了今晚的胜利，因为LeBron低下了头。  
一次又一次力挽狂澜的LeBron，对各种质疑嗤之以鼻的LeBron，被打倒在地也要东山再起的LeBron，在南海岸傲然宣称自己不过是“一个阿克伦来的孩子”的LeBron，在Riley面前低下了头，等他再次抬起头来的时候，眼神里的那些坚毅和镇定荡然无存。Riley甚至有了几分恻隐之心，因为他意识到，面前的人比自己的儿子还要年轻不少。  
“你知道，他和我并不一样。”LeBron的声音依然沉稳，“他应该优雅地老去，受到所有的尊重，而我还不能退出我的战场，这是我逃不开的宿命。我可能还会输掉很多很多场总决赛，但他不需要陪着我一起输了。”  
Riley伸出手，像一个父亲那样轻轻地抚摸LeBron的头发。他没有质问对方，你怎么有信心能保证自己还能打很多场总决赛，而是温和地看着LeBron，露出一个冰冷的笑容：“比起祝福你，我更愿意相信你我都将各得其所。”

***  
Wade从Love那里收到了一张06年的老照片，那上面是他，LeBron，Melo和Chris四个人在一家餐馆里聚会。Wade不知道Love是从什么地方翻出来的，也许是LeBron房间的某个角落，也有可能是LeBron特地找出来给他看的。他没有LeBron过目不忘的记忆力，但还能大致回忆起当天的情形。关于LeBron的事情，他都能想起来。  
“我不知道你和他之间发生了什么，”Love在照片的背面留下了一段话，“我也还没有傻到拿自己跟你做比较。我只是很好奇，你究竟是怎么舍得放手的。”  
Love比他想的还要聪明。  
Wade拿起手机拍下这张照片，把它发布到了社交媒体上，之后他捏着照片的一角，歪着脑袋看了一会儿，不自觉地微笑，觉得自己应该学着电影里的角色那样，撕掉这张照片，又或是烧了它。他想了想，还是把它夹在一本厚厚的书里。他忘了这本书是怎么来的了，只知道自己从未翻开过它，从前不会，今后也不会。  
他合上书，回复Love：看来你不打算放手了，这很好，谢谢你的照片。

***  
“你这是什么眼神？”Wade转着手里的酒杯，LeBron坐在他对面眺望窗外的云层。他们在私人飞机上，通常LeBron的团队总是跟着他，今天却没有。  
“我刚见了Riley。”  
“我听说了。”Wade颔首。他们之间难得的陷入一阵沉默，却又同时开口：“我说……”“听着……”  
“年纪小的先说。”Wade放下酒杯，手臂搁在桌面上，一副认真聆听的样子。  
LeBron开口，话到嘴边又吞了进去，试着转移话题：“今天换了一个酒庄，你觉得口味有区别吗？”他拿起酒瓶，察看上面的说明。  
“我看你是要跟我打马虎眼了。”Wade有点强硬地把酒瓶从LeBron手里挪开，这不是一件容易的事情，他花了一点力气才办到，“既然你不想跟我说正事，那让我来说吧。”  
LeBron抬起眼睛看Wade，抿了抿嘴唇。  
“Bron，我们分手吧。”Wade轻轻地说。  
“？”LeBron的眼睛瞪得大大的，有震惊也有疑惑。  
“我知道，我从来没有说过我们在一起这种话。”Wade把手里的酒瓶放在地毯上，“无论你对我抱有什么样的想法和感情，原谅我都不能给你回应。你懂我的意思吗？”

LeBron愣了半天，喉结滚动了一下：“你是认真的？”  
“我喜欢跟你在一起打球，一起做各种这样那样的事情，就像Melo和Chris那样。但我不想和他们不同，我不想做特殊的那个。”Wade边说边观察LeBron的表情，可是LeBron一个表情都没有施舍给他，只是目不转睛地用叉子鼓捣盘子里的沙拉。Wade停顿了一下，没有等到回应：“我是认真的。”  
“你说过，你从不认真。”LeBron头也不抬地回呛了一句。  
“我想当你最好的朋友，兄弟，无论什么时候都站在你那边的那个人，我是认真的。”似乎是觉得自己没有解释清楚，Wade又强调了一遍。  
“那这跟现在有什么不一样？”LeBron不折腾自己的晚餐了，刀叉搁在盘子上发出清脆的响声，“虽然有时候我会计较，但好像从来没有真正在意过吧。”  
“可我在意，”Wade说，“我不想被你爱。”

LeBron终于抬起头：“我……让你困扰了吗？”语气里满是心虚和不确定。  
Wade感到自己胸腔里的某一块猛烈地疼痛了起来，这是正常的，他对自己说，毕竟Bron是我最好的朋友，我是那么的喜欢他，想要帮他达成一切的梦想。  
“你不要误会，”他解释道，“我们还是好朋友……一切都可以维持原样，我们还可以在半夜通话，讲那些愚蠢的事情。”  
“只要我保证不爱你。”LeBron一字一句地跟他确认。  
这听起来太荒唐了，Wade心想，却又把自己的心情阐述得如此贴切。他只好缓缓地点头。  
“我本来，是想把自己的决定告诉你的。”LeBron摇摇头，语气里是客套的遗憾，“可我不打算这么做了。”他长叹一口气，喃喃自语：“上帝啊，我可连一句‘我爱你’都没有说出口过。”  
而Wade就坐在LeBron的对面，距离他不过一米，清清楚楚地听见了这一句低语。不但听见了，这句话在很长的一段时间里都笼罩着他。他经常从睡梦中醒来，耳边不停地回响着LeBron沙哑的嗓音和怅然的表情。LeBron有差不多一周的时间没有给他发短信，Wade甚至有了一点点的恐慌。他在电视上观看了对方的新闻发布会，看他拿着话筒侃侃而谈的样子，很熟悉，却又少了点什么。  
那个难熬的夏天快要结束的时候LeBron终于给他发来一条短信：“减重太他妈痛苦了，老子好想吃块巧克力曲奇。”  
“我今天刚吃了一个甜甜圈，整整一个，你就嫉妒吧。”Wade回复道。他放下手机一个人在客厅放声大笑，眼泪都笑了出来。

尾声

Melo最近拿到了一批年份很好的葡萄酒，他们四个人打算平分。  
“我觉得Bron应该多拿几瓶，”Melo说，“他最近烦心事比较多。”  
“彼此彼此，你好像也没好到哪里去。”  
“Bron有额外的消耗，我们都知道。”Chris不怀好意地笑着说，“这样吧，我跟Melo每人四分之一，剩下的一半，你们两个自己分去。”  
“你们都太无聊了，”LeBron抱怨道，“我们为什么不在这里先喝起来呢？”  
Wade把一小杯伏特加放在LeBron面前：“喝红酒多没意思，留着跟你情人约会的时候用吧。”  
小酒杯在LeBron的大手里显得更迷你了：“哇哦，今晚我们这是要放纵的节奏？”他把杯子里清澈的液体一饮而尽。

“我跟你们说，Bron高中打球的时候特别难缠，总是对我犯规。”Melo喝到兴起，第一个开始翻旧账。  
“还老喜欢在我头上刷封盖数据，太可耻了。”Chris愤愤不平。  
“你们谁有我惨，跟他当了四年的队友。”Wade开口，“他以前跟现在可大不一样。”  
“你喝多了吧，”LeBron说，“那才过去几年而已，我也就是少了点头发。”  
Wade环顾四周：“不，你听我说，”他借着酒劲，不依不饶，“你的眼睛里，啊不，你的心里以前有个倔头倔脑的小子，现在他不见了。我问你，你把他怎么了？”  
LeBron没有回答，只是又举起酒杯，对着Melo和Chris说：“你们瞧瞧，这家伙喝高了，根本不知道自己在说什么。”  
那天晚上散场的时候Wade觉得确实喝得过头了，脑子却还清醒。LeBron拉着他往房间走的时候Wade还能想起来之前发生的事情：“喂，你又跟我装糊涂。”  
“你才糊涂，”LeBron打开房间门，毫不客气地把他甩在床上，“我把他留在迈阿密了。”  
“你怎么能把他留在迈阿密……”Wade把脑袋埋进枕头里抗议，“我都走了。”  
“他只属于迈阿密。”D-Wade和LeBron James的迈阿密。


End file.
